Concert
by karmen230
Summary: Hachi starts singing and she invites Nana, Nobu, Yasu and Shin to a concert she does in Tokyo. A oneshot story.


New Group

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs that I use in this story ('Miracle-Cascada' and '7 things-Myley Cyrus') or NANA.

Nana went running towards the other 3 members of Black Stones. "Hey! It's a letter from Hachi!" She said excitedly. It had been at least a year since the last time that they had seen Hachi, since she moved to Takumi's house. "Really? Let me see!" Shin said excitedly. Nobu looked at Nana with a excited look in his eyes. "Just read it Nana" Yasu said. Nana started to read the letter.

"As you know it has been nearly a year since the last time that we talked. I'll start talking about my new situation: I had a miscarriage and in the end I didn't marry Takumi, and I'm so happy about those choices. I am currently on the move because I'm now a singer. Yes, that's right, I now sing alone and I'm touring Japan. Here I send you my first album with four tickets for the concert I'll do in Tokyo next week. I hope that you can come. Best regards: Hachi" Nana read.

"She is singing?!" Shin said surprised "I heard something about a new singer that used the name Nana, but I didn't imagine that it was her" Nobu said. Yasu got hold of the album Hachi had sent them and played the songs. "How about going? She gave us tickets and the direction of the place where she'll have the concert" Yasu said. "Yes, it will be great" Nana and Shin said. Nobu just smiled.

----The day of the concert----

"We have arrived" Said the driver that took all the members of the Black Stones to the concert. They didn't wear any costumes so that they weren't recognized so they were walking beside some guards. The people immediately recognized them, and they had to give autographs. When they finally entered the room where the concert would be held and they sat in their corresponding seats.

"It feels so strange that we are attending a concert of Hachi" Shin said. "You're right" Nana said. Yasu was fidgeting with his mobile phone as he waited for the concert to start. Nobu was looking at the stage that didn't have anyone up there. "Just start" He thought.

--------

Hachi was waiting for the time to pass so the concert would start once for all. She was nervous because Nana, Yasu, Nobu and Shin would attend to that concert. "They must be stranged at the idea of me singing" Hachi thought. She looked at the clock. "It's nearly the time" She thought as she left the room she was currently sitting in and went towards the stage where she would sing that night.

When she was in front of all the public she got hold of the microphone "Hi everyone that's here tonight!" Hachi said before she started singing.

--------

Nobu looked at Hachi when she appeared on stage. "She is so beautiful" He thought as Hachi talked to the public. Then Hachi started singing

Boy meets girl  
You were my dream,my world  
But i was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle...  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

--------

"Thanks!" Hachi said to the public when she finished singing the first song "Now 7 Things!" She said.

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you!  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy

Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology

When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh, I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

The 7 things I hate about you!  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy

Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you!  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy

Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
You make me love you, you do oh

Hachi looked at the public when she finished singing the 2nd song of that night. There she saw Nana, Shin, Yasu and Nobu. She looked at them for a bit of time before she started singing the 3rd song.

----When the concert finished----

Hachi went out of the stage towards the room where she would meet Nana and the others. She went in and sat on a chair that was near a table that was surrounded by 4 other chairs. Some minutes later Nana, Nobu, Yasu and Shin arrived. "Great concert Hachi" Nana said to Hachi with a smile, "Thanks" Hachi replied. Everyone sat on the other chairs.

Then they all started talking and Hachi found herself looking at Nobu every few minutes. Then, logically one time that Hachi was looking at Nobu he looked back at her. They both blushed and looked away.

"So Hachi, you didn't marry in the end Takumi? And what happened with the baby?" Nana asked. "Well I realised that what I really wanted wasn't to be with him" Nana explained "And the baby died, that is what the doctor said" Nana ended explaining. "Oh, so that is what happened" Nana said. "And what was his reaction?" Yasu asked. "He had to get at least a bit angry" Shin said. "Well no, he just didn't care" Hachi said. "How couldn't he care about you leaving him? I wouldn't do that!" Nobu suddenly said. When he realised what he had just said he blushed greatly.

Hachi looked surprised at Nobu blushing slightly "But why? You should hate me after what I did to you!" She said to Nobu. There was sudden silence in the room. "Because I love you Hachi" Nobu said "I don't care about what you have done, I just love you" He continued saying. Hachi smiled, got up and went towards Nobu and she kissed him. He kissed back. "I love you too" hachi said when she broke the kiss, before kissing Nobu again.


End file.
